Callidora and the Dark Lord's Daughter
by Evil-Sme-Schizo-Pip
Summary: Callie rocks! It's another serious fic, about Voldemort's wife and daughter...It sounds crappy, but it's darn exciting! REVIEW YOU FIENDS!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**_Note: Hey hey hey! I'm writing this from no one's viewpoint, and there's no focus on Harry really. Just assume schools started, and its just after the 6th book. Callidora is actually a real HP character, look up the Black family tree. All will be revealed…_**

The great front doors of Hogwarts flew open to reveal a beautiful woman, with a hard look on her face. Half the school had been milling around in the entrance hall, but the laughter and chattering had stopped abruptly, leaving the mysterious woman and new headteacher, Professor McGonagall staring at eachother.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" McGonagall stared with open eyes. She seemed to know her. "How did you get in-"

"Oh please, you know exactly how powerful I am Minerva. I came for Charlotte."

McGonagall gasped, taken aback. "No, Callidora, you can't, she's happy here, she's away from all that."

The woman strode over to McGonagall, wand raised.

"I am her legal guardian and I am leaving not leaving without the girl. Her father especially requested she be removed immediately."

At this McGonagall gulped, and closed her eyes to regain calm. "It's not possible, you can't do this to her, Callidora, she's a Ravenclaw."

These words had an enormous impact upon the woman. "WHAT?" she hissed, spitting the word's at the professor's face. "HOW?"

"I must ask you to leave, or at least let me speak to you in my office-"

"NO! Get her, and get her NOW!"

At this, a seventeen year old girl stepped out of the crowd of students. Her hair was jet-black, with naturally dark red tips, giving a sinister look betrayed by her kindgreen eyes. She had been at Hogwarts for seven years, but had never been a prominent character, not someone everyone knew the name of. She faced the woman.

"I am here, Callie." She looked nervously into the woman's eyes.

"Finally, you're coming with me Charlotte, you father wants to see you."

"My father? See me?" she looked petrified, she had seemed used to the woman's behaviour but this news had thrown her.

The woman didn't answer, but grabbed the girl's wrist and Disapparated with her. The Entrance Hall was left in stunned stillness. A boy broke the silence with a question.

"Who was that, Professor,and how could she Disapparate in the school?"

McGonagall was upset, but wearily answered. "That was one of the most powerful witches of our time, and her name… is Callidora Riddle."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Callie and Charlotte Apparated in a field far from Hogwarts. Callie was still holding Charlotte's wrist, and began dragging her across the field to a house in the middle of nowhere.

"Callie, stop, where are we going?" she pulled her hand away from Callie's "I'm…scared."

Callie turned around and sighed. She licked her lips awkwardly.

"I know we haven't really gotten along all that well, me being your stepmum and your dad being…_away _all the time-"

Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

"Just listen, ok, we've never been close, you and me, but, well, you're all I've got. When I thought your father was gone, I had to look after you, teach you, and when he appeared two years ago and this-" she pointed to the mark on her left forearm "-started burning, I, erm, didn't go back to him."

"What? Wouldn't he hurt you?"

"Hell, no, he knows how much he needs me. I'm just as powerful as he is. The point is, he came to _me_ and asked me to take care of you, and I feel I owe it to both of you, ok?"

Charlotte nodded, and followed in silence as they walked to the house ahead. They sat down in the living room. Charlotte saw a dull pain in Callie's eyes, a hole in her heart that hadn't been filled.

"My dad, he hurt you didn't he?"

"What? No, I told you he-"

"No, I mean, you know..." Charlie was trying to help Callie open up to her.

Callie frowned, then her eyes widened as she began to reminisce.

"He was such a romantic, he always showered me with presents from his wand, and he was so clever, he even wrote my name in the stars once." She smiled to herself. "Everyone thought we made the best couple, and our wedding, was, fantastic…" her face drooped. "And then, he changed. He became self-centered and just plain evil. He even made me have _this" _she showed her left forearm again.

"And then I found out he had _you _and nothing was the same. He hasn't cared for me in years. He killed your mother, lumbered you on me then went and got himself half killed six months later."

Charlotte listened intently, as Callie spilled her heart out, tears streaming down her face. Suddenly she composed herself.

"Well, none of that matters anymore. The point is, he's alive and he wants to see you. And, Charlotte," she paused "Charlie, you had better not mention you're a Ravenclaw. We don't want him angry."

Charlotte nodded anxiously. She was about to meet the most notoriously evil wizard of all time. But he was her _dad_! She looked around, and spotted a photo of a handsome young man on the mantlepiece next to a young Callie. She had never seen a picture of him before, Callie hadn't allowed it when she was growing up.

"Is that him, is that my dad?"

Callie looked at the photo and shook her head.

"No." she said quietly. "That's Tom. He's not your dad anymore."

And she left to make a cup of tea, leaving Charlie standing alone holding the picture.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They had been sitting silence for the rest of the evening, unsure what to say to eachother. Not even years being brought up by her made Charlie comfortable around her stepmother. And she was too nervous, waiting in fear for her dad to arrive. More than fear, she was terrified, she couldn't trust him, who was she to know he wouldn't kill her?

"Don't be frightened, he won't like it." Callie said, frowning.

"Will he…hurt me?" Charlie croaked, expecting reassurance.

"Who's to say?" Callie replied, casually. Charlie looked at her incredulously, more frightened than ever. Callie, who was picking at her nails, looked up.

"Oh I'll stop him if he gets angry, just try not to give him a reason to hurt you. For example, if he asks, you're in Slytherin, and you hate Harry Potter." She smiled, dryly.

"Actually, he's alright, he picked up my bag once when I-" Callie stood abruptly.

"Do you not understand? Are you trying t get yourself killed?" she took a few deep breaths, then sat back down. "We'll have no more of that. You're here because he asked for you, which means he needs you for something, and I wouldn't be surprised if it involved your little school friend." she looked really sad for a moment, something Charlie had never seen before, but in a moment it was gone.

"He's not a friend exactly, he just-"

"Charlotte, you had better shut up or it won't be your father hurting you. I'd advise you to do just as he says, you're certainly not strong willed enough to fight him."

Charlie looked down, subdued. She had never been able to get close to Callie, even though she'd been the closest thing to a parent, she'd always liked to keep Charlie at arm's length.

Suddenly, there was a sound of someone Apparating in the next room. Callie stood up again, nervous, but not in the same way as Charlie. This was the first time she had seen her husband in seventeen years, she had received her orders from a messenger.

The Dark Lord Voldemort glided into the room.

He stood tall in swirling black robes that swept the ground as he moved. His slitty red eyes and remains of a nose sent shivers through Charlie's body. She became out of breath, and opened her mouth slightly as she took in long gasps of breath. How could he be her father?

He looked her up and down, then his face twisted into a smile as he spoke.

"She has my eyes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Voldemort turned to face Callie.

"My, my my, Callidora." He smiled cruelly.

She gave him a cold stare. "Tom."

His smile vanished. "Thin ice, Callidora, thin ice."

She smirked and looked away.

Voldemort looked at his daughter. "So, Charlotte, my daughter… dirty Muggle name, but nothing to be done… frightened are you? Good. At least someone in this room has respect for my power." He gave Callie a dirty look. She laughed.

"Do you have something to say?"

"Since when did you care about family anyway?"

He sailed straight over to her, furiously, until their noses (well, 'nose' on his part) were almost touching.

"If you keep acting like this, Black, you had better watch your back." He snarled.

She placed a finger on his stump of a nose. "Ditto."

I an instant, he reached to get his wand but before he could even think of a spell, he was blown off his feet by Callie's silently cast Shield Charm. Charlie was amazed, non verbal spells were her speciality.

"Never very good at the non-verbal stuff, were you Tom." Callie smiled sardonically.

Charlie was horrified. Voldemort was lying in a heap on her living room floor! Bracing herself, she watched him rise, but all he did was Disapparate.

"I never was scared of him, and he hates it." Callie said.

"W-Why did he call you Black?"

Callie froze for a moment,then faced Charlie.

"Because that's my maiden name. I'm part of the Black family tree. Little does he know, I was also once a Potter." She smiled sweetly, and left the room.


	5. INTERLUDE

**INTERLUDE-Graveyard in Little Hangleton, 50 years ago.**

The woman walked through the graveyard in a dream, she knew the path well.

As she reached the tombstone, a young man was standing by a newly erected memorial, head bowed. As she approached, he looked up. His eyes were red, from crying.

"Hello." She gasped. He was so handsome.

"Hello." He said, his eyes not leaving her face. She was entranced.

She gestured to the tomb he was standing in front of. "I'm sorry."

He wiped the tears away. "Don't be. I'm not."

She tilted her head, confused. He smiled radiantly. "How old are you?" he asked, gently.

"24" she lied. She knew she looked far younger than she was, but her wise eyes told a different story.

He smiled again, believing her. "You're beautiful."

She blushed, but did not look away. "So are you."

"Would you like to go somewhere, away from here, or are you visiting someone?"

"No." she said, instantly, but then looked at the flowers in her hands. "Ok, my, er, grandfather. But I just came to drop off these."

She took his outheld arm, tossing the flowers onto the grave she was visiting. It read:

**_Harold Ralph Potter, rests here, beloved husband of Callidora, father of Ralph._**

While the new grave next to it, read:

**_Thomas Riddle, will be missed._**

Callie took one glance back at the grave, shook her head and carried on walking with Tom. This way she could forget.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Callie walked into her bedroom only to find her husband lying on her bed, flicking his wand around. He looked up as she walked in and snarled. She shook her head, sighing.

"I've warned you Tom, I-"

"HOW MANY TIMES? That is not my name!" he barked.

"I am NOT your follower, I am your wife!" she shouted, holding back tears. "Stop trying to treat me like you do your Death Eaters." She spat the last two words, then sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm your family, your friend." She said gently.

"I don't need family, or friends." He snorted. "Just because you know I'll never get rid of you, does NOT give you the right to humiliate me in front of a new follower! How DARE you?" He sat up.

"I am NOT a Death Eater, Tom, and nor will Charlie be. I won't let you do that to her, you can't ruin her life, she's not strong enough for that kind of life, she-" the tears were streaming now.

"She's my child as much as yours, Black, she will follow ME!"

"DON'T CALL ME BLACK, I'M YOUR WIFE, TOM!"

"DON'T CALL ME TOM!" he slapped her, hard, making her fall onto her back.

She stared at him, shocked. "Seventeen years I've had to raise your daughter, living no life at all, having my last memories of you horrible, evil ones. Have you never loved me, Tom, are you not capable of it anymore? Do you only feel hate, how I've tried to hate you all these years, always failing because I love you, and I've never stopped loving you, even now?" she was sobbing now, out of breath, tears falling on the bed cover.

He stared, not knowing what to say. Then without warning, he kissed her, hungrily. Seventeen years of pent-up sexual frustration channelled into the evening, until they fell asleep side by side in their marital bed, leaving Charlie covering her ears with the pillow in the next room.

When Callie woke the next morning, he was gone.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Note: Dudes, the last chapter wasn't meant to be sick…THAT'S WHY IT HAD NO DETAIL! It was sweet, then lusty, then sad cos he left… grr… Just because you know how sick I can be…**

**I TOLD YOU ALL IT'S A SERIOUS FIC!**

Charlie was curled up in bed when Voldemort Apparated into her room. With his presence brought fear, and she scrambled up to the wall, not being able to take her eyes off him.

"Stop it girl, you'll have to be braver than this if you're to work for me."

"W-w-work, for you?" she stammered.

"Yes, did you expect me to forget you?" he smiled, almost too sweetly.

"I, erm, I, but I'm, you know, not, like that…" her voice trailed into a whisper as his eyes darkened.

"I don't see that you have a choice here. Your mother was right when she said you were a wimp!"

"My, what? Callie? Don't you mean Callie?"

"Yes, yes, Callidora whatever…" he paused, pondering. "You know of the Potter twat, yes?"

She raised her eyebrows in a Callie-like way "I know him as a rather different title, but yes, kind of…"

"He is your task. You, my dear daughter, are going to befriend the Potter boy." He spat.

"But, I don't know where he is, he left Hogwarts you see, he-"

"Shut up, I haven't finished. I know exactly where he is, even though I myself cannot enter. You however…you will follow him, befriend him, lead him into a false sense of security, then lead him to ME!" he looked delighted at his evil plan.

Charlie was distraught. She began to protest, then realised who it was she would be protesting to. She nodded, glumly, wondering how the hell she was meant to pull this off…


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Note: Just to clarify, in the 'interlude' thang, it's meant to mean that she WASN'T visitng her grandfater, as the tombstone reads differently…**

**All will be revealed. Just stop getting confused EROLL!**

**And to hploony/Ally…SHE'S CHARLIE COS SHE'S EROLL'S CHARACTER how many times…?**

**Oh and also… I LOVE RALPH FIENNES daydreams**

Callie was milling around her house, rather depressed when there was a frantic knock on the door. She opened it, annoyed at this invasion of her sorrow, to find her friend and husband's Death Eater, Narcissa Malfoy, looking very upset and frustrated on her doorstep.

"Have you heard?" she asked, barging in the house. Callie sighed and closed the door. Narcissa got very agitated only for one reason. Draco.

"Mornin' Narcissa." She said sardonically.

Her guest was marching up and down in the living room, one hand on her hip, every now and then stopping to curse the pictures on the mantlepiece.

"I can't believe, I just can't…oh, Callie you've got to persuade the Dark Lord, somehow, come on you're his wife…DRACO'S TOO YOUNG!"

"Slow down, woman. I have no idea what you're talking about." Callie grabbed Narcissa and made her stand still, facing her. "Now speak."

She frowned. "Draco and your one, what's her name? Charlie, that's it, they have to stalk Potter! It's dangerous, he's ALWAYS surrounded by his stupid bodyguards, they take one look at Draco and he'll be killed, I'm sure…"

"W-w-wait. Charlie's going?" Callie was furious. "He CANNOT just take her away like this, she hasn't got any experience in these matters, my god, what is he thinking…"

"CALLIE! Come on, you've got to say something, he listens to you-"

"HA! Yeah, sure, right, we've become really close these past SEVENTEEN YEARS!" Callie held her head in her hands. "Oh no, Cissy, I can't stop him. He doesn't care about me anymore."

Narcissa blinked, then started howling. "Noo, you were my only hope, I can't ahndle this Callie, I wanted him to finish his education…"

Callie snorted. "What after the fiasco of last year? You're sons a known Death Eater now, Narcissa." She sighed. "We'll just have to hope for the best."

Narcissa scowled. "No good ever comes from that sentence."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Charlie had been waiting, undercover, on the street where Harry Potter lived all day with Draco Malfoy, who kept leering at her. A year older, and a lot more experienced and enthusiastic about this work than she was, Charlie was rather scared of him. He kept trying to put his arm around her, boasting of his past acheivements.

"You know last year, at Hogwarts? You were there, you must have heard about it, I _killed_ Dumbledore. Yep. Just like that. He said '_No, Draco don't, you're really powerful you could rule this school just please don't kill me'_ and I was like, '_ha'_ and blasted him right out of the window. Your old man was thrilled with me you know. That's why he gave me this job. With _you_…" he looked at her suggestively.

Charlie closed her eyes and looked away, trying not to let him see her disgust. She knew perfectly well it wasn't him who killed Dumbledore, and the only reason he was still alive was because his mother and Snape had pleaded. But she was too frightened of Malfoy to let him know that.

Suddenly Malfoy screeched in excitement. It was lucky they had cast the Muffliato charm or the mission would have immediately failed, as Harry Potter was walking down the street, looking around suspiciously.

"Yes! Right, it's up to you now, you better do this right, and if you do-" Malfoy squeezed her arse. "I'll give you a reward you won't forget…" he winked at her, and she gave a fake smile, then walked away disgustedly. The plan was for her to follow Harry into town and start a conversation somehow. For once he didn't have any of his friends around him-they were still at Hogwarts.

Charlie managed to follow him into the local town where he was doing some food shopping. Although he was obviously a very suspicious person, always looking around, and never giving eye contact, she did not let him see her the whole journey. She followed him into a shop, then carefully placed herself…

"Woah, sorry. Let me help you." He picked up the bag of frozen peas she had been holding and smiled at her. "Hey, don't I know you…?"

"Er, yeah, I, er, went to Hogwarts, but my, erm…mum, yeah, my mum took me out when, er, Dumbledore died…" she was silently impressed at her fast thinking.

"What? Wow small world, meeting another magical person in this Muggle community. Are your parents magical?" he smiled pleasantly, though Charlie saw his eyes were full of sadness from when she had mentioned Dumbledore. Deep down, she felt something stir. A new feeling, growing in the pit of her stomach. She squashed it down and carried on talking.

"I don't live with my dad, but my mum is pure-blood and I think my dad's half blood, so, er, I guess I'm ¾ blood!" she laughed nervously, cursing inside at the terrible joke she had just made. But he smiled politely at her.

"Well, I sure could use some magical folk to hang around with…do you wanna come visit sometime? I live on my own in a flat, it's pretty lonely…"

Charlie agreed, and they said goodbye. She was invited to hang out with Harry Potter! The feeling in her stomach started to grow, until she remembered her father's orders, and the feeling was squashed once more.

She walked out of the shop, very glum indeed.

**_Note: Hehehehehe in an English Patient Ralph says 'it's a very plum plum' hehehehehe awww I wuv him…_**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Callie hadn't heard from her husband or step-daughter in three or four days, and was getting angrier and angrier. Then one day while she was drinking a cup of tea, Voldemort Apparated into the room looking very angry.

"I want to have a word with you Tom, what the HELL were you thinking of, just taking Charlotte away without even telling me!" Callie's anger surfaced.

"Oh shut up woman, I've got more important things to discuss. My Horcrux count is running out, ones missing, two are destroyed…I need to find them all and keep them safe, which I want you to do."

Callie was not listening. She was horrified. "You…you have Horcuxes? You never told me that…how could you manipulate your life like that, destroy your soul…" she looked at him, like she had been since he had returned, like she didn't know him at all.

"Now is not the time Callidora, it's old news, I need them safe, I NEED IMMORTALITY!" a silence followed, as Callie shook her head in disbelief. Neither of them spoke for a while, leaving an awkward pause as they remembered what had happened the night they had last been together. Callie tried to look her husband in the eye, but he would not take it, so she changed the topic.

"Tom, Charlie is not ready to follow you. She's only young, it's not right."

"Callidora, she is exactly who I need for the plan, and she's my flesh and blood she'll go onto great, GREAT things!" he looked ecstatic.

"Oh, for God's sake Tom!" she was frantic. "She's a Ravenclaw!"

At this point, Charlie had entered the house, and was listening from the next room.

Voldemort was in shock. His voice was a whisper. "What?"

"She's a Ravenclaw. Not Slytherin, she's not like you, she…"

"But, that's not possible, not a daughter of mine, and her mother was Slytherin…"

"NO I WASN'T TOM! I WAS A RAVENCLAW!"

Charlie stepped into the room and her and her father spoke at the same time.

"What?"

"Charlie!"

"You're my mum?" Charlie was speechless.

"You were a Ravenclaw?" he was furious.

Callie was shocked. "Y-yes, I'm your mother, and I was in Ravenclaw."

Voldemort fumed, and Disapparated, leaving Callie and her new found mother together.


	11. SECOND INTERLUDE

**SECOND INTERLUDE-60 years ago**

"Callidora Potter?" Callie turned round, there was a frail old woman standing there, staring at her curiously.

"Are you related to Callidora Potter? You look an awful lot like her. I was good friends with her in my day. She was married to that nice young man, Harold."

Callie closed her eyes and tried to push back the tears. "Yes, she's my…" she tried desperately hard to think of a relation "my great aunt…"

"Ah, that explains it then. I haven't seen her in years. I expect she's dead by now, or dying, like the rest of us…" the old witch chuckled, then her face turned sombre. "We were all normal friends, then Callie started…acting strangely. She spoke more of the Dark Arts, became interested in all of that, we had no idea why, she was a Ravenclaw, ever such a sweet girl…" the old woman shook her head, still staring at Callie, who would not meet her eyes for fear of crying.

"Very clever girl as well. Cleverest of us all, and most talented. We always joked if she turned bad, she could rule the world…and then she…well she wasn't bad, but she, well, that's all in the past…we were very young when she started to go funny, I never heard from her after that, and now look at me, old as anything! Well, I must go, you be sure to tell your auntie that I said hello… she'll know who I am…"

The old lady frowned, and looked back at Callie. "Are you sure she's still alive? I'm only just holding on for my age, and she was a few years older than me…ah well, goodbye now." She walked off.

Callie stared after her old friend, knowing she would never see her again. No one could know her secret, her powers were too strong for anyone to understand…she would outlive them all, her grandchildren as well. She sighed and carried on walking to the graveyard to see her long dead husband. He was her only family left, the only family she could face.


	12. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

_**What a mouthful. I mean really. Ralph Nathaniel Twisleton-Wykeham-Fiennes. Great name, though, great name. Very English, I salute you Ralphie. Some trivia here, did you know he's related to Prince Charles? Ooh, get in there Lucie, royal blood.**_

_**PUUUUURE BLOOD! God, I love him. Even all burnt up or Voldy-fied…sigh Ooh and also I must see Red Dragon, he gets his kit off. Note to self. And apparently 'they' swung around so much 'they' had to be darkened…good sign? ;-)**_

_**Anyway with that in mind…on with the show… if you're disgusted already, try and ignore the above. Hehe. I love Voldy.**_

_**And Eroll-SHUT UP THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN.**_

Charlie was having an emotional battle with herself. Having just found her stepmother was her real mother, her dad was pure evil and would do god knows what to her if she didn't help to kill her new kind-of boyfriend. And, if this wasn't enough, she was with Draco again, having a 'pep-talk' on how to romance Harry.

"You know what to do, right, I could, er, give you some experience you know." He cackled harshly, and she took this as a cue to leave.

"I'll be fine Draco, just fine." And she ran off to Harry's house.

She was in a non-wizarding neighbourhood, and people gave her funny looks as she walked up the path to Harry's home. Her red and black hair often drew attention to herself around Muggles, whereas she didn't ever get a second look at Hogwarts. She quickly knocked on the door. It was opened by Hermione Granger.

"Hello, you must be Harry's friend. I'm Hermione, I go to Hogwarts too, but, you know it's the holidays!" she smiled sweetly and invited Charlie in, who barely had a chance to say hello back.

She was taken into what would be the front room, but it only had a few chairs placed round a small coffee table. Harry was sitting on one of the chairs, talking to none other than Remus Lupin, much to Charlie's dismay. She waved feebly.

"Hallo there" Lupin said cheerfully. "I hear you went to Hogwarts. What's your name again?"

"Charlotte…Riddle." She whispered, hoping Lupin did not remember her.

"Riddle, Riddle ah yes, I did have you 4 years ago! I remember. Quite good you were. Came top in your class in summer. Not quite your year though…" he looked at Harry fondly. "What're your parents names, I may have known them."

There it was. The question she had been dreading. What to say, what to say…

"Erm, Callie Riddle, that's my mum but I've never known my dad." It was almost the truth. Lupin frowned.

"Callie Riddle, I'm sure I know that name. Oh well, it's time I went." He waved goodbye to everyone and left, leaving a very suspicious Hermione and a very happy Harry.

"Hermione, don't you have to leave too?" he asked, pointedly.

"No, I don't think so Harry." She smiled, sweetly, still staring at Charlie.

"No, Hermione, I REALLY remember you had to be somewhere. Ron wanted you." He gave her an expectant look, making Charlie extremely unconfortable. She kept repeating in her head 'for my dad, for my dad'.

Hermione finally Disapparated, giving Charlie the coldest look, leaving Harry smiling awkwardly at her.

"So, er, what're you into?"

They talked long into the night, and Charlie could not help but like him. As she stood on his doorstep to say goodbye, dread grew inside her. She knew what was happening, and she knew how much harder it would make carrying out her father's plan.

* * *

She went straight to Draco's house, as ordered. Narcissa, his mother, opened the door and looked at her sulkily.

"Oh, it's you. They're upstairs." She slammed the door behind Charlie, who jumped, and sidled moodily into the kitchen.

Upstairs, Charlie walked into Malfoy's bedroom, which had been turned into a meeting place. Her father was sitting at the head of a table, stroking his wand, looking bored. He jumped up as she walked in and gave her the usual unreadable smile. She smiled back awkwardly and walked into an embrace. She was shocked, and was about to hug back, feeling ecstatic, then looked up to find it was Malfoy, grinning stupidly at her.

"You see my lord?" he whispered, bowing. "We work ever so well together."

"Is this true, daughter?" Voldemort stared at her for an answer.

Charlie thought. If she told the truth, who knows what would happen to him, but then…

She pushed Draco away. "Piss off you perverted loser. You haven't done anything to help."

There was a blinding flash of light, and Draco's limp body lay on the floor. Charlie gasped, tears instantly appearing in her eyes. What had she done? She had never wanted to hurt anyone… she sobbed, knowing her father was frowning hard at her. But she couldn't stop, if she cried this much over one death, how would she face Harry's, who she was coming to…_care_ about…?

"Your mother's right. You snivel like a filthy Mudblood Hufflepuff. **_(sorry sophie)_** He spat on the ground, then shook her until she stopped crying and had to stare into his evil red eyes.

"But you ARE my daughter, and you WILL do this. Now tell me what happened."

She told him everything.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**_PotterCrazed31292 - oh come on no one really wanted him. It was a longer chapter, you gotta admit…though there was a lot of twaddle at the beginning. Rather like now!_**

Narcissa was sulking in the kitchen when she heard a scream upstairs. She frowned. It was the Riddle girl. Callie was her best friend, but she did NOT like her daughter. Not only did she distract Draco, but she gave the Dark Lord a reason to use him.

In the next room, there was the sound of someone Apparating. Narcissa's frown deepened, and went to find out who it was, only to find it was her sister Bella, looking delighted with herself.

"Did you hear about Callidora?" Bella's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"What? No, I-"

"Oh, it's the most delicious gossip. She was a Ravenclaw!"

This took a minute for Narcissa to comprehend. "W-what?"

Bellatrix giggled like a little girl, clapping her hands together. "Yes, I know, isn't it fabulous?" she twirled round, then stopped short. "Is-is he here?" she whispered, excitedly.

Narcissa looked confused, then it dawned on her, the reason her sister was so happy. She had always been in love with Voldemort, despite being married. She had always thought she was his favourite, his close friend, but Narcissa knew she was wrong. She herself had never been much of a follower, she just liked to sit back and watch her husband get on with it, but now Draco was involved she didn't like it one bit.

"Bella, you've got to stop this, he doesn't think of you that way, you're being stupid!"

Bella grabbed her by the arm. "No, sis, you've gotta see, I think he does, he must do, think of all I've done for him. Anyway, now Callidora's out of the way, he's free for me!"

"No, Bellatrix, YOU'VE got to see. The Dark Lord does not take on wives, he works alone."

"He was married though-"

"BEFORE he turned into the Dark Lord! Their relationship has been dead for years, I'm her best friend, I know."

"A best friend who didn't even know she was in Ravenclaw?"

Narcissa opened her mouth but didn't know what to say.

"Exactly." smirked Bella. "She kept it hidden even from her husband… think how angry he was when he found out? Well, I have some more news on her that I think he'd like to hear" she smiled cruelly and started upstairs.

"Bella!" Narcissa screeched, and grabbed her sister, pulling her back. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Bella's eyes blazed as she swung round and slapped her sister, only to receive one back even harder. Narcissa grabbed her by the neck of her robes.

"Listen, Bella, if you dare try and ruin my best friend's life even more, you'll have me to deal with. Get your head together, if you go after the Dark Lord, you'll get yourself killed."

"My dear, dear sister. Still calling her your best friend? Bet she hasn't told you anything about her life before the Dark Lord. Nope, I didn't think so."

Bella stalked upstairs, leaving Narcissa upset and confused. Then Callie herself Apparated into the room, looking as desperate as Narcissa had been when she stormed into Callie's house.

"Where's Charlie, where is she? I need to talk to her, I can't leave things like this."

Narcissa just looked at her friend. "What haven't you told me Callie?"

Callie looked at her incredulously, and opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly there was a shout from above. Bella and Charlie came scrambling down the stairs in a frantic rush.

"Narcissa, you have to know, it wasn't me, I didn't, I mean, I just found them-" Bella spoke hurriedly, crying, then looked terrified as Voldemort glided slowly down the stairs, levitating Draco's body in front of him.

"MY BABY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Narcissa screamed, and forgetting herself caught Draco's body in her arms, sobbing. "YOU EVIL, EVIL BASTARD, WHY, WHY?"

Several things then happened at once. Bella ran from the room, and out of the house, torn over her sister and the master she loved. Voldemort, obviously not taking this abuse from a follower raised his wand in attack. Callie, knowing exactly what he would do, grabbed his free wrist, and Charlie's, and Disapparated home with them.

* * *

Narcissa sobbed over her son's dead body, knowing she had lost everything. She cried way into the night, until she finally stood up, and vowed to avenge her son. Nothing mattered to her anymore, nothing but revenge.

She went to find her sister.

* * *

Back at their remote house, Callie Apparated with her family.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Callidora she was mine!"

"What, you expected me to stand back and watch you kill my best friend? I don't think so!"

"Quiet, I don't want to hear this from a filthy Ravenclaw!"

"Oh right, yeah, I was waiting for you to start going on about that, over using the word filthy as per usual."

"You have absolutely NO respect for my power, and one day you'll severely regret that Callidora."

"You think you could get me? Ha! Being a Ravenclaw means I'm more powerful than you or any Slytherin could have dreamed. I just don't choose to use it in the same way as you."

"Is that right? How come, whenever I tried to find you in Hogwarts listings for a few years before my time, you were never there? I know exactly how use your power, Callidora. You made yourself immortal. I had to restrain myself from asking how all those years, but you would never tell me, would you? 174 years old, you are. And yet you stand before me as young as anything. And you have a go at me for splitting my soul. Your just as bad as me."

Callie didn't know what to say. It was true. Charlie, who had been standing there the whole time, spoke up.

"Well, as much as I'd like to watch you two bicker like normal 'parents'…I'm gonna go out."

They immediately rounded on her.

"Oh no you don't young lady-"

"You're not going anywhere-"

"I haven't finished talking to you-"

"Not until I hear everything-"

"SHUT UP! Look, shut up, I'm sick of it, I'm sick of the fighting, I'm sick of having to creep around my evil father and not being able to hold a conversation with my mother, you two are pathetic, sort yourselves out before you have a go at me."

And she Disapparated.

Voldemort started to go after her, but Callie held him back.

"No, she's right, look at us, this is stupid."

He stood there, looking at her incredulously, not quite believing that he was stuck in the middle of a domestic fight. "I'm Voldemort!"


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

_**PC32192 – I re-read it and yes, I suppose you can feel sorry for Bella, you can't blame her for falling in love with Voldy…yum…**_

**_And JediWeasley – the amusement was what I was going for, with a tinge of seriousness…(maybe), a lifetime of writing parodies has gotten to me, I had to put Voldy in a domestic situation, I thought it would throw him a bit. It did. Hehehe._**

_**HPLoony/Ally – sorry I killed your son, but you're in Iceland, so you don't care MWAHHAHAHAHA!**_

Harry Potter was alone in his house when Charlie appaeared on his doorstep. He took a quick look in the mirror, smoothed down his hair, and opened it with a broad smile…only to see her sobbing.

"God, Charlie, what's wrong?" he held her in his arms, and let her cry her last tear. She looked up at him with red **_(from crying, I gave her green eyes –see revised Chapter 1)_** eyes.

"There's something I've got to tell you, Harry."

But before she could speak, Remus Lupin burst into the house with Hermione. He saw them together and growled, rather wolf-like, but that was surely Charlie's imagination, no? **_(Note: Wha?)_**

"Get away from her Harry! Get away!" Hermione broke them up, and her and Lupin stood either side of Harry glaring at Charlie.

"She's dangerous, Harry, you don't know who she's connected with."

"I'm not connected with anyone! I just left them! Harry, don't listen to them, I was about to tell you, I really was…" she broke down again.

Harry looked from Lupin to Charlie. "Someone tell me what's going on."

"Riddle, Harry! RIDDLE! This-" he gestured frenziedly at Charlie. "Is Lord Voldemort's daughter."

At this Charlie howled, but did not move. Why, why did her father's name have to precede her everywhere? It had taken months for Hogwarts to finally let her in, from Callie pleading, and Callidora's reputation alone made it hard enough for Charlie to fit in.

"Harry, please, don't judge me on that, it, I-" she struggled to find the right words, but Harry was staring at her, horrified.

"He had a daughter?" he seemed disgusted.

"And a wife." Spat Hermione. "Callidora Riddle. She came to Hogwarts about a month ago, took Charlotte away, said her _dad _rerquested her." She raised her eyebrows at Charlie.

Almost straightaway, Charlie found herself defending her mother. "No, my mum has nothing to do with it, really, she's never done anything bad, leave her alone!"

"So, you're admitting it then…" Harry couldn't quite believe it still.

"No, Harry, well, yes, yes he is my…father, but I only met him a month ago, you've got to believe me, I'm the same age as you Harry, how would I have followed him, or anything, he scares me, Harry, he really scares me…" she broke down once more.

Harry looked at Lupin and Hermione who were looking fiercely at Charlie. He sighed, and pat her on the head.

"You had better tell me everything."

This sounded strangely familiar to Charlie, but she did, and when she had finished, all three were staring at her, not knowing what to think.

"You can speak now."

"How do we know you're telling us the truth?" Hermione asked.

"You don't, you just have to trust me." Charlie shrugged.

Lupin shook his head, slowly at first, then more fiercely. "No, no, I can't deal with this." And he Disapparated. Seeing this, Hermione frowned and followed him.

Harry took a deep breath. "I'm probably going to regret this later, but I think I believe you."

Charlie's heart thumped. "R-really?"

He broke into a smile. "Yeah."

And he leaned forward and they kissed.

"I love you, Charlie, no matter who your parents are."

Shocked, she pulled back.

"What?"

He smiled, and leaned in again, but she laughed.

"I, suppose, I love you too."

She thought of her parents no more.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_**All I can say is…GO ME!**_

Fury raged in Narcissa's heart as she waited for her former best friend to arrive. She stalked up and down the room, cursing at everything around her.

She had been to see Bella, who had delighted in telling her everything she knew about Callidora, and Narcissa had to admit, it was bad news. How she would use this information was another matter. She had sworn revenge and she was going to get it.

It taken some persuading on her part to prevent Bella from revealing what she knew to the Dark Lord, but seeing as her nephew ahd just been killed, Bella was willing to hold it in. owever, now she preferred to be alone, wailing over her lost love and knwoing she could never have him. Narcissa only hoped her sister had enough sense to stay put.

Callie arrived. She was bedraggled, having been up all night arguing with her husband. Dark bags shadowed her eyes, and their usual green fire had been dimmed. She walked wearily over to Narcissa, and gave a weak smile.

"God, I feel I'm doing nothing but Apparating lately. What did you want?"

Narcissa saw the friendly look on Callie's face, and for a moment regretted her decision, but then the thought of Draco's limp body hovering in the air brought the anger back.

"I know, Callie."

"Know? Know what?" Callie's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"EVERYTHING! Everything about you, your age, your powers, your first husband…" Narcissa sneered, a cruel glint in her eyes.

Tears immediately sprang to Callie's eyes, and she pushed them back. "I don't understand…what?"

"Don't mess around with me, Callidora. Bella found out, and she told me everything."

Callie sighed, she always knew this day would come, but she ahd never been prepared for it. She rubbed her eyes, resignedly.

"So, what do you want…?"

"I want you to tell your beloved husband, and leave him, or I shall tell him."

Callie had not expected this. "W-what? You want me to- why are you doing this?" She thought Narcissa had been angry that she, Callie had never told her, she wasn't expecting blackmail.

"Because you and your wretched family need to be taught a lesson, and this information is just the thing to break you all apart."

Narcissa smirked at the hurt in Callie's expression. This way she could do seomthing for her sister and herself. Callie didn't deserve her friendship anymore.

"Cissy, …Cissy, …please, don't do this, we're friends, you and me, forever! Best friends. Don't forget that, Narcissa, all we've been through, remember the Italian Exchange?" **_(Note: ha, Ally, ha)_**

"None of that matters Callidora. Everything changed when your husband killed my son. You are nothing to me now. Make your decision. Now get out of my house."

Callie left, going straight to her house. Voldemort was there, playing with his wand as usual. He had set a few things in the room on fire, and was laughing about it.

Callie straightened herself up, looking at him. Could she do it? Could she leave him? He turned around and frowned when he saw her, but gave a wry smile. She couldn't. She loved him.

"What-why are you setting things on fire?" she rushed around, putting them out with jets of water/foam from her wand.

"Oh dear, oh dear, Black, life is not good. I've just found out that three more of my Horcruxes were destroyed. That's four, Callidora, four!

"Actually...it's five."

"Wha...ah crap! What am I going to do? I only have Nagini left. You must keep him safe, Callidora, please?" he got up and took her hands in his. "This is the last hing I'll ask of you, as my..._wife_, please?"

Callie sighed. It was typical of him to only plead with her when there was no one else around. Should Charlie walk in it would be a totally different circumstance.

Charlie walked in, smiling.

The Dark Lord immediately droppedCallie's hands, and stood tall in front of her.

"Hahem, so, wife, will you do what I ask?" he said threateningly. Callie gave him a hard stare, but would not start another argument while Charlie was in the room.

"Fine. Where is that damned snake."

"Excellent. She's around somewhere." Callie squealed, jumped onto a chair and looked around at the floor nervously.

"Is she on my leg, ewww I think I feel something on my leg!"

Charlie frowned."Who's Nagini?"

"Your father's pet snake. Tom, call him!"

"She's not a pet, she's the Dark Lord's helper snake. And you could call her if you could speak Parseltongue but oh! Wait! You're a Ravenclaw!" he smirked. "And don't call me Tom, Black."

"Then don't call me Black, Tom."

He snarled and said something in Parseltongue. At once Nagini slithered into the room, curling around Charlie's ankles, who squealed and jumped onto the chair with Callie. They teetered for a moment, then fell to the floor laughing. Voldemort raised an eyebrow, then looked away, hiding a smile. He shook his head.

"Women."

_**I LOVE this chapter!**_


	16. THIRD INTERLUDE

**The Third and Possibly Very Last Interlude-87 years ago. (1915)**

Harold Potter sat with his five year old grandson on his lap, reminiscing.

"I remember when your father was your age, young Ralphie, he used to sit on my lap just like this." He coughed into his hand and wiped it onto his trousers, then looked down at his frowning grandson.

"What's wrong, grandpa?"

"Nothing, my dear boy, nothing, just a cough, that's all. Did I ever tell you about the time your grandmother dropped your father in the lake by our county house? No? Oh, that was a good summer... she disappeared a month later…" tears filled his eyes, and try as he might, he couldn't stop them falling down his cheeks.

"Grandpa, what happened to grandma?" the boy, inquisitive for his age, didn't like to see his grandad cry.

"No one knows, my boy, no one knows. I would give anything for her to be here, here to watch you grow older, and-" he coughed again into his hand, this time a little blood spilling on his collar "-grow old with me…"

"But, she didn't tell you where she went? Grandpa?"

"No, no Ralph Junior, no, I don't know if she died, or just decided to go. You would have liked her. Fun, she was. She was lovely, my Callie, bright green eyes, beautiful…"

Ralph Junior climbed down off his grandad's knee. "I'm going to play outside grandpa, until mum and dad get home." He ran outside.

Harold watched him go through tired, old eyes. He watched the child of his child, seeing no traits of the wife he missed. She was completely gone, from his life, from his children and their children's minds and faces. But he would never forget her. Never.

"Callie…why did you go…?" he whispered, and sobbed into his hands, until he broke into a coughing fit, spraying blood everywhere, as he had done every day since she disappeared.

A week later, he was dead.

Ralph Junior never forgot the day his grandad cried. He held it in his memory through the birth of his son, James, and _his_ marriage to Lily. And when his first and only grandson was born, and everybody said how he had his mother's eyes, only Ralph knew. They were his great-great grandmother's. Callie's.


	17. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Charlie looked round the door at Callie attempting to feed Nagini. She had locked her away in a cage, wihtout Voldemort's knowledge of course, as he had gone on one of his long trips away from home, assumingly to kill someone.

"Erm, Callie, mum?" Callie looked up, surprised. She was balanced on a chair, holding a mouse in her hand, dangling it over the cage which was on top of a tall unit. She gave up, put the mouse back in a cardboard box and put the box away, hopping off the chair.

"Stupid snake. What're you meant to feed a 'Dark Lord helper pet' anyway?" she smiled, chuckling at herself. Charlie smiled back, politely. Her mind was on anything but her father's snake.

"Can I talk to you, Callie?" she reverted to first name terms.

"Yeah, sure, I suppose." More than anything these days, Callie wanted to get on with Charlie, repay all the coldness she ahd given her growing up. They sat down at the dining room table.

"Yesterday, I spent the day at Harry Potter's house." Charlie said, not looking her mum in the eyes.

Callie sighed. She didn't like this 'mission' Charlie was on for her father. "You know, if you want, I could try and get your father to, I dunno, back off?" Charlie looked up, ecstatic, while Callie carried on. "I don't like you spending time with that boy." Charlie's face drooped.

"Well, that would be good, I'm not cut out for dad's…you know.._that_ kinda work…"

Callie smiled.

"And…Harry and I are…in love."

Ths was the worst news Callie could have imagined.

"What? How? No, this is not possible, Charlie, I FORBID YOU TO SEE THAT BOY!" she stood up and turned around, with her back facing Charlie, a hand on her forehead. "Oh my, oh my this is not good… Charlie, Harry is my great great grandson. He is your great-great nephew…" she looked completely shattered.

Charlie was horrified. "How?" was all she could manage to say.

Callie closed her eyes. "When I was 35 years old, had my first child-your half brother, Ralph. I got so anxious that I was growing up too fast, that I spent months inventing a way to make myself immortal. Then one day, I did. I had shut myself away for ages, thinking nothing but of this formula, and I brewed a potion, drunk it, and it worked. My son was now five years old, and I spent one last summer with him and my husband, then ran away. I couldn't take it. I was never mother material." Charlie, nodded, understandably, while Callie carried on. "I went into hiding for years, watching my family from a distance, watched them grow, then die, one by one. I used to visit my husband, Harold's grave all the time, for years and years. Then one day, 50 years ago, I met your father, and fell in love, I never told him my real age. We married and I had you, seventeen years ago, and…you know the rest…" she paused, to catch her breath. "I've never told this to anyone, but the point is, I was Callidora Potter for a long time, and my grandson, Ralph Potter Junior, had a son, called James Potter. Are you following, now?"

Charlie gasped. "James…had Harry…oh my god…" she ran out of the house, Callie calling after her.

* * *

Harry sat, not wanting to look at Charlie, taking in what she had just told him.

"Callie, if this makes sense to you…I don't…really…care…"

"What do you mean."

"Who cares if your mother may have married my ancestor? That's stupid, it's nothing, I love you Charlie."

"When you put it like that…" she giggled. "Harry, I'm pregnant."

A broad smile broke across his face. "That's wonderful! Hey…why don't we go away, away from all this, and start a family somewhere else?"

Charlie gasped, then nodded. They kissed, by the next day, they had gone.


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Callie was near to tears. It had been a week since she found the note from Charlie explaining how she's run away, and now Callie was desperately alone. All she had wanted was a normal family-had that been too much to ask?

Her husband still hadn't appeared, and Callie dreaded telling him about the note. All she could wish for Charlie was a long and happy life.

She sniffed, and stood up from the chair she had been sitting on, and went to feed Nagini. She had to get the large snake out of the cage, and placed her carefully on the floor in the corner of the room. The snake just hissed at her, and stared. Callie shrugged, turned around and bumped straight into Narcissa.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Have you done it yet? Have you left your husband?"

Callie sighed. "No, Narcissa, and I don't plan to. I'm sorry about Draco, truly I am, but you knew exactly what you were getting into when you joined the Death Eaters, so get over it, ok?"

Narcissa hit her over the head with her wand.

"Ow! Cissy, don't-"

"You better do as I told you, or I'll tell him everything!"

"I'm going to be telling him everything but he still wouldn't-"

Just then, none other than Voldemort himself, Apparated into the room. He saw the scene of Narcissa threatening Callie and instantly whipped out his wand.

"NO, Tom, don't you dare, leave her alone!"

"Why do you pretend to care for me, Callidora, I can fend for myself!" Narcissa snarled and turned on Voldemort, who looked confused at the two women fighting.

"What's going on here, you-"

"NO NARCISSA DON'T!" Callie saw her old friend mouth the words, wand pointed at Tom, and instinctively ran in front of him.

The green light flashed like lightning into Callie's chest, and instantly, the light left her eyes.


	19. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Narcissa gasped. "Callie?" she said, in a whisper.

Voldemort was speechless. "She…she gave her life…she saved me…" He stared at Callie's crumpled body on the floor.

Narcissa wept, her wand falling out of her hand. "Callie!" she moaned, louder, but Voldemort didn't even acknowledge her. His head rose, and for the first time since he was a boy, orphaned, friendless and alone, he started crying.

He dropped his hand, and glided over to where Callie had put the very last Horcrux, Nagini. He picked it up, and with one single squeeze, strangled her.

At this, Narcissa snapped out of her remorse, looking, terrified, at her master. "W-what are you doing…?" she asked, suspicious, all previous anger subsiding, replaced by sheer terror.

But he ignored her. He was staring at Callie's body, tears streaming faster and faster. He had lost his beloved wife - the last part of his soulwas left in his heart,but this had just broken into pieces.

He spoke to his wife. "I'm coming Callie. Tom's coming." He pointed his wand to his chest and whispered. "Avada Kedavra."

He had finally learnt to love.

**The End.**

**Short, I know, but necessary. I was thinking about writing either a prequel or a sequel... anyone interested or shall I not bother? The moral of this story is GO CALLIDORA! Ralph Fiennes forever, enjoy the next film, peace out. xxxx**


	20. EPILOGUE

**_SEQUEL TO THIS WONDERFUL CREATION-THE DARK LORD'S DAUGHTER (imaginative, no?) IS UP!_**

**_Go read/review now my faithful flock!_**


End file.
